So, tell me…How do you feel about me?
by AnimeLova1234567890
Summary: Well, it's summer for Kagome and she wants to see her family and friends before she risked her life for Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha wants to understand why Kagome wants to go back and figure out why she was so moody during their travels. Inuyasha soon finds himself talking to a shady cat demon and gets the spell that will help him understand his future girl!


So, tell me…How do you feel about me?

Kagome sighed quietly as she glanced over to the half-demon who was devouring all of the ramen in her bag in minutes. Taking advantage of her time, she silently took out a small notebook and started to write in it. It was her personal diary. Kagome stared at the page for a moment before writing her entry.

_Today is the 5__th__ day of summer vacation for me. Of course, Inuyasha is very happy about me not going home anytime soon for my exams or tests. But, I would still like to go home and relax with my friends and family. Inuyasha is making us travel through nights now since Naraku's scent is slowly fading…but Inuyasha usually lets me sleep on his back while the others are walking beside him. I feel really bad that I'm the only one who's getting any sleep. So lately, I've been trying to stay awake like everyone else, but my body just can't seem to stay awake._

_Speaking of the others, I wonder what Sango is doing in her home village right now? Miroku went back to Mushin's Temple so he can pay his respects to his Father's grave…Shippo and Inuyasha got into another fight, so Shippo went with Sango. So, it's just Inuyasha and I…_

Kagome stared at the half-demon who was right in front her diary. She quickly closed it and sighed.

"Are you done stuffing your face?" Kagome asked.

"For now. What were you writing?" He replied as he put a finger on her diary.

"HANDS OFF, INUYASHA." Kagome hissed.

"Jeez! I was just asking." He pulled away from the obvious upset miko. What had he done to upset her so? He didn't understand the future girl.

Kagome quickly placed her diary in a special pocket in her back pack and put the enlarged bag over her small shoulders and began walking towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha soon followed her. When they finally reached the village around dusk, Kagome sighed happily as she saw Miroku waiting for them at Kaede's hut.

"Hi, Miroku! How was your trip?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"It was fine. I'm glad you and Inuyasha are unharmed. So, Sango and Shippo are returning tomorrow?"

"Keh, Finally. Man, we have to catch up with Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll start searching when they return! Ok?" Miroku reassured.

Kagome looked away as she had thought about asking Inuyasha if she could go home for a few days. But, now with Sango and Shippo coming back tomorrow, she guessed that the moment for asking was gone…Miroku noticed Kagome's sad look in her eyes and sighed.

"Actually, Inuyasha, it seems like Miss Kagome is a bit homesick. Maybe she can go home tonight and she can return in three days."

"What?! We've already lost so much ground with you guys running around the whole country!" Inuyasha huffed.

"But what about Kagome? I'm sure she needs to restock on supplies and she probably wants to say hello to family and her friends!" Miroku argued.

"She can say hello whenever she wants!"

"With your permission! Are you so scared of that she'll never return to you if she goes back to her world! Are you willing to sacrifice her happiness for that?!" Miroku shouted.

The air became very cold and thick once those words left his mouth. Kagome could barely move. She was shocked that Miroku would go so far to prove a point with Inuyasha. Inuyasha huffed and growled.

"I'm not scared of anything! So you can just shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha growled at him as he jumped away from the monk and miko.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for it to go like that…" Miroku whispered.

"N-no…It's fine. Thank you for trying though. I just wanted to tell my family where I was going and how long I'd be gone and restock." Kagome lied smoothly.

Kagome tried to hide her sadness away from the monk. She wanted to tell her friends that she'd probably be 'too sick' to see them this summer. But Kagome and her friends had made so many plans so hanging out with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. And Mama Higurashi wanted to take her daughter out shopping for clothes and jewelry, but now Kagome would now have to cancel on her own mother so she can risk her life in another era. Kagome's heart swelled with emotions and she sighed. Kagome had given up her normal teenage life for this highly dangerous life that could put an end to her life at any moment.

Later that night, Kagome stopped at the well and rubbed the edges lightly. She sighed and thought about her family and friends there. She wondered if she'd even see them at all this summer. She shook her head. She wanted to rid herself of those thoughts. Just then, Inuyasha came up behind her and patted her shoulder.

"You can stay there for three days!" He huffed.

"Really, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Besides, Shippo will probably make Sango arrive late. So, go and say hi to your family for me."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah..." He blushed.

Kagome unthinkingly kissed his cheek before leaping through the well. Inuyasha blinked before realizing what had happened. He rubbed his cheek and blushed slightly. He stood there for a moment before heading back to the village. At the sacred tree, he stopped as an unfamiliar scent hit his nose. A very handsome cat demon was up in the treetop. Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword and growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, DEMON?!" He shouted.

"Ya know, just hanging out~" He purred. "My question for you, dog…Do you want to know what your priestess is thinking?"

"W-what? Why are you interested in my life?" He growled.

"Curiosity is a curse to us cat demons. So, you wanna know? I can help you find out~" He purred as he landed in front of Inuyasha.

"Why? What's the catch?" He growled.

"You won't be able to talk to anyone for three days." He smiled.

"Can I travel through the well?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. You have to stay in her world until the spell wears off. But, it's well worth it. You'll be able to read and think like the demon you are, you just won't be able to talk for three days."

Inuyasha pondered the idea for a minute before nodding his head to the deal. I mean, he didn't have anything to lose. Inuyasha coughed violently, just before passing out as the cat demon threw a fistful of red and white powder into his face. Inuyasha whimpered as he awoke the next morning in Kagome's well.

_That stupid cat must've thrown me down the well when I passed out. Man, My legs hurt. Wait…I feel really weird…Why do I feel like I'm on all fours..?_ Inuyasha's golden eyes widen as he realized what that stupid cat had done to Inuyasha. He had transformed Inuyasha into a fluffy white puppy dog!


End file.
